Elrond, Star Dome
by Neiroel
Summary: Celebrian breaks up with Elrond, because she thought he has betrayed her. She is leaving for Lothlorien and the lord of Imladris begins to fade. His friends try to save him and together they travel to Lothlorien. But on the way they are attacked .Why is only Elrond captured and tortured? Can Elrond be saved, when he is very close to death?
1. Chapter 1

Star Dome

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me,but to Tolkien. Only the idea is mine.

Please don't kill me for mistakes, English isn't my first language so don't hate me ...I'm trying to improve.

Please review!

* * *

"You arrogant Halfelf! I don't want to see you anymore! "Celebrian shouted and waited for Elrond to start shouting too, but he only stood next to his desk and was obviously shocked. Celebrian threw a book at him, but she missed the Elflord and it fell against the wall. The furious woman took a heavy book about the art of healing and also threw it at Elrond. She aimed correctly this time though he caught the precious book and laid it down on the table.

After that the dark-haired Elf began to speak calmly to his beloved woman: "Celebrian, I don't know what has happened to you, or why you are so angry and incensed. I am sure you will explain it to me, won't you?"

This was too much for the beautiful princess and she screamed: „Explain?! EXPLAIN!?What would you like to have explained by the grace of the Valar? You know everything, Elrond; you have been unfaithful to me and that a long time ago! I saw you with the young boy, you are his father, admit it!"

Elrond shook his head and looked seriously at her, he felt upset, that she thought something like that of him, because he has always been faithful to her. He answered her with a normally soothing tone, which has always calmed her down: "Celebrian, I would never betray you, you know that I think this all was a-"

She broke him off to tell him with an icy voice: "Shut up; I don't believe you anymore." With that she turned and went out of the study .

Elrond broke down on his knees and whispered: "Out of my sight, out of my reach, what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I still have some problem with English and a huge thanks to Caterwaul for clearing my confusion when it comes to how to write "elves" correctly ;) Thank you now I know how to do it correctly.

Again, please don't kill me for mistakes it's my first fanfic and I still have to improve myself.

Nothing belongs to me,but to Tolkien

However…enjoy the new chapter

* * *

Hours later Glorfindel came in Elrond's study, but it was so dark that he couldn't see anyone. Confused he whispered:" I wonder where Elrond is, I haven't seen him at the evening meal." He shook his head and left the room without having a better look or lighting a candle.

The days in Rivendell passed and because every elf was busy with having a great midsummer celebration, no one noticed that their lord was missing.

Two days later Erestor, Elrond's chief councilor, went into the study to do the paperwork with his lord Elrond, which was neglected during the merry days, and to tell his friend personally of the sudden departure of lord and lady of the Golden Wood. He hadn't seen Elrond for four days and he didn't really expect Elrond to be in his study. Actually the Halfelf wanted to help him with his books to days ago, but lady Celebrian sent a servant to him to tell him, that lord Elrond had other things to do. Erestor was worried about Elrond. He hadn't been at the celebration and not at the meals. It seemed that no one noticed that, which wasn't a surprise because Elrond had often a private dinner in his rooms these days... The councilor had no idea why his lord was missing, but he knew if he would like to know anything about his friend, he should ask Melpomaen. Melpomaen was Elrond's most trusted friend and he knew every secret of the Elflord.

As Erestor entered the room, he was greeted by a frightening sight: Elrond sat on the ground; tears were on his cheeks and feel to the ground. He was really thin and the lord still wore the robes he wore when Erestor had last seen him.

Erestor could do nothing but to yell to his beloved lord. As he didn't react to Erestor's yelling he went to search for Melpomaen.

When he returned with Melpomaen, Elrond hadn't moved a bit. Together they brought the weak lord to his chambers and laid him on his bed. Erestor looked at Melpomaen questioningly and asked the other: „Mel, do you have an idea what happened? I have never seen our lord so upset."

Melpomaen thought a few moments but after a short time he whispered: "Celebrian…"

Erestor didn't understand that: „What Celebrian? Why do you mean is it the fault of the princess of Lorien? Melpomaen looked thoughtfully at the advisor: „Let's bath our lord first and bring him some food, after that I will tell you my guess."

Erestor nodded and both went in the bathroom to prepare a bath. After they finished they brought the Halfelf in the bathroom they undressed him and laid him in the warm bath.

Erestor went to take some food from the kitchen as Melpomaen stroke Elrond's hair and asked: "Are you no longer with her? Elrond, I know you can hear me."

Elrond began to sob and said with a hoarse voice:" Yes, she abandoned me…"

Again ran tears down his cheeks. Melpomaen washed his hair and tried to comfort his friend. "Why Elrond has she left you? What have you done?"

Erestor came in Elrond's chambers and listened interested.

"Nothing, which should make her angry at me", Elrond took a deep breath and spoke again: "I played with the human boy Araglas one of the heirs of Isildur. Later the day I went to my study to do the rest of my paperwork, but she was in there and shouted at me, I was an arrogant Halfelf. I tried to calm her but she didn't listen at me and tried to throw a book at me. After she left I fell to my knees but Idon't know, how long I sat there."

Erestor came in the room and said:"I think you've been in there for two I should tell you that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left suddenly with their daughter two days ago. Do you know why?"

Elrond didn't answer but he immersed into water. Melpomaen looked angry at Erestor:" Do you have to increase his pain? Celebrian an Elrond were a couple for 50 years!"

Erestor was perplexed: „What they were a couple for 50 years and I have never even suspected it?"

They argued if Erestor's inappropriate comment had depressed Elrond even more or not, as Melpomaen realized: Erestor, don't you think that he has been too long underwater?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter. The problem is that wrote whole story on paper and I have to tip it in the computer.-And to translate it in English.

**Please review!**

Before I forget it, thank you **Templar's Creed** for following my story and a huge thanks to **Glorelwen** for giving a favorite for my story. You're awesome!

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me but to Tolkien

So here comes the chapter :D

* * *

"Erestor run and bring a healer and Glorfindel here, I will try to get Elrond out of the water. ", shouted Melpomaen nervously. Erestor ran to the door of the chamber, which suddenly opened. In it stood a panting Glorfindel.

He spoke: "Sorry that I listened to your conversation but I saw you in the hallway and I was concerned, so I-"

He was interrupted by the healer Curien, who was called by Glorfindel. Curien pushed Glorfindel out of the way and entered the bath. The healer helped Melpomaen to get Elrond out of the water, for Melpomaen was too weak to do it alone. After his lord was out of the water, Curien searched for a heartbeat. He found one, but it was very weak.

"He has some water in his lung. I think he has inhaled the water intentionally. But first help me to bring some air in his lunges."

After a few tries Elrond began to cough hard and long.

After he stopped, Curien asked him: „My lord did you breath in the water intentionally or …"

He broke off as Elrond shook his head violently and spoke with a hoarse voice: „I didn't, I immersed intentionally in the water, but as I tried to emerge again, I slipped breathed in the water and became too weak to emerge again. I think I lost conscious after that." His eyes closed out of exhaustion and he drifted in a deep sleep.

After their lord slept, Curien began to complain: „He is too thin. We have to bring him to eat more. But please tell me why he is suddenly this thin. The last time I saw him, he was not so thin."

Melpomaen shook his head:" I will explain this to you, but first Elrond should be clad in clothes and lie in his bed. I don't want him to have a cold too.

Later, as the half-elf slept in his bed, Melpomaen explained the whole story to Glorfindel, Curien and Erestor.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys again a new chapter, but it will also be short I'm sorry. I think the most chapters will be short but there will come many chapters so don't fear the story will get long enough to be called long.

And yeah in my story, Celeborn and Galadriel didn't know anything about Elrond's and Celebrian's love...

(Iell-nin means my daughter)

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me but to Tolkien!

Here comes the chapter:

* * *

*Somewhere on the way to Lothlorien*

"Iell-nin we are five days away from Lothlorien, could you please tell now us the reason for our sudden departure?" asked Celeborn curious, because Celebrian never wanted to leave Imladris .

But his daughter looked sharply at him and nearly yelled: „No, this does not concern you! I want to go home now!"With that she gave her horse the signal to run faster .Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged a glance as they let their horses run faster too.

After a three week long journey they came to Lothlorien as they were on their Talan, Celebrian ran in her rooms. Galadriel came on the evening again to her daughter, to see if she was well, but surprisingly she had tears on her cheeks.

She sobbed: „Go away, I want to be alone!" But Galadriel was not easily fooled and embraced her daughter

"Celebrian, what happened? Who has done this to you?"

Celebrian clung to the body of her mother and cried:" Elrond…I loved him and he me…"-Her voice broke and after a long time of sobbing she spoke again: „We were happy, that was the reason why he stayed so long and often in Lothlorien or why I never wanted to go out of Imladris. I was happy until I saw him playing with a little boy in elvish clothes. The boy's mother embraced Elrond from behind. Mother and boy threw Elrond to the ground and tickled him until his laughter's could be heard in the whole city. Another man wasn't there, I realized. Suddenly I understood Elrond must have betrayed me! Furious I ran into his study and waited for him. Later he came. I had calmed down by then and wanted to speak calmly with him about that matter but as I saw him ,I was so angry that began to shout and yell at him and the insults , which I called him weren't nice either. I don't remember everything I shouted but I threw with books after him. Now I'm lucky I didn't injured him."

Her Mother looked at her and thought. After a moment she spoke: „It is a surprise that you and Elrond were together. But I fear I have bad news: Elrond often cares for the children of the line of Numenor .The boy's father was killed by Orks and the family was allowed to live in Imladris."

Celebrian looked shocked at her mother and stuttered:" He... did not... betray...me? Oh no I can't go back to him he would not like to have me back." Celebrian cried herself into sleep in the arms of her mother.

As Celebrian slept, Galadriel went to her huspand Celeborn and told hime:" Our daughter is sad because she needlessly broke of with Elrond.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys yeah I uploaded yesterday and today again; my I'm getting the hang of it.

Thank you Morwen80 for your reviews and remember it always can get worse…

Please don't be angry when I don't upload for a longer time, I have to study for school and I'm not really the type for regular uploads, as you can see...

Excuse me this chapter is really too short but I had no time, because I have to learn much for school right now.

The next one will be longer.

Please review!

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me but to Tolkien

************3 months later***********

"Celebrian?" Asked Galadriel, Celebrian answered with a nod, „I will invite Elrond to Lothlorien, because the withe council will gather here. I have no choice, but he has to come to Lorien, he is one of the wisest elves of Middle earth and he may not miss at the meeting. If you don't want to see him, then visited one of your friends, they would be happy."

Celebrian looked long at her mother because she expected this to be a lie but she looked very serious.

Then Celebrian laughed happily:" It's a great chance to sort things with him out, and I'm looking forward to see his beautiful face again. I just hope he can forgive me…I'm going to bed now Nana, good night."

Galadriel wished her daughter a goodnight and left the room.

Nana=mum


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! It took me so long to finally be able to turn on my computer (my apartment was a mess and needed to be cleaned up a bit)

Translation:-Mellon-nin=my friend

Like always please review and tell me if you liked it or even if you didn't liked it. As I promised, will the chapter be longer.

I can not always thank you enough for helping me and reading my story!

And there are still many mistakes(don't kill me I wanna finish my story)

YOU ARE AWESOME :3

Nothing belongs to me but to Tolkien!

**Please review!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**In Rivendell**

"Elrond, we are going to depart, are you ready? ", asked Melpomaen, who was clad in an armor with a sword at his side and a dark cloak was draped over his shoulders.

Elrond nodded and stepped at the courtyard and greeted his horse. Elrond wore nearly black pants, which were crafted from heavy fabric, high boots, which also protected his shins. His upper body was covered by a dark shirt. Over it he wore leather armor, which was reinforced by a few metal plates. A worn black cloak completed his look. He mounted his horse, which back was also covered by a dark cloth. No saddle lied on the horse back.

Erestor noticed that Elrond looked like the shadow of the night, dark, beautiful and quiet. Above all, he was quiet. To be honest, he never spoke, when it was not really necessary. He did his obligations exemplary and does the whole day nothing, but the great amount of paperwork. Erestor didn't had to work for the last two months, because of Elrond's command to leave the half-elf alone with the paperwork until he gives a different order.

Glorfindel came at the courtyard too, stroked the nose of his horse Asfaloth and went to Elrond. Erestor heard Glorfindel, as he bid Elrond to take a sword on the journey too, not only the long daggers. Sighing, Elrond took the sword, which Glorfindel held out and tied it to his belt next to two blades.

Glorfindel looked pleased and mounted his stallion too.

The seneschal called: „We are going to depart now, mount your horses!"

Melpomaen shook as he left with the 40 other soldiers. He knew, that Elrond didn't like large escorts, his friend always wanted to be discrete.

Glorfindel came to Melpomaen, as if he had guessed the servants thoughts.

"30 of our soldiers are traveling to Mirkwood as help against the Orcs. I know, how much Elrond thinks of large escorts."

They traveled until the night came. After the sun set, Glorfindel shouted:

"We are going to rest for the night; here is a fine spot for an encampment."

The rest was welcomed by everybody, even Elrond was lucky to have a break, but that seemed to be, because they would arrive later in Lothlorien.

Erestor, Glorfindel and Melpomaen sat near at the blazing warm fire, but Elrond laid ten meters from the fire away, as he would not be welcome. It seemed, as he would be sleeping.

The three looked at each other until Melpomaen began:

"This may not continue like this, Elrond is regularly overworking himself. He is too exhausted this time too. I saw it, although he tries to hide it. His head didn't touch the pillow and he slept, we have to change that."

-"and what do you want to do? "Asked Erestor, "He is fading."

"We have to bring him fast to Lorien and try to get Elrond and Celebrian together again. There are two ways, to bring them together again or Elrond dies and the hope to banish evil forever from Middle Earth with him."

Glorfindel looked around, as he had heard something. He ran to Elrond and pillowed his lord's head on his leg. He holds the Half-elf and whispered soothing words to him. Elrond sobbed in Glorfindel tunic:

"Gone, gone, Glorfindel, she is gone. I can't go back to her, she would not accept me. She will not trust me anymore and I hurt her, how can I ever look into her eyes again?"

Glorfindel shook his head: "You have done nothing wrong, mellon-nin. Everything was a misunderstanding. Soon you will be explaining this mess to another and I'm sure everything will be well again."

Melpomaen sat next to both and began to sing a sleep song:

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

**/****SECRET GARDEN,****"Sleepsong"/(not mine)/**

Elrond slept peacefully as both carried their drained lord to the fire.

As the first morning light brock through the leaves of the trees, the company awaked and prepared the next part of the journey. Elrond was awakened when everything was ready to continue riding, because Elrond needed the sleep badly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter^^.

Thank you **Quantumphysica** you are SO awesome. Thank you for beta-reading my story.

Translations: Yrch = Orcs; Mellon-nin= my friend

**Please review!**

Nothing belongs to me but to Tolkien

* * *

After two weeks of traveling, they finally reached the Redhornpass. 30 warriors departed from the group and headed to Mirkwood.

After traveling for hours, Glorfindel suddenly signaled the company to hold halt. He whispered,

" Celeb, Indril come with me and help me scan the territory."

After a few moments the three returned and Glorfindel shouted,

"Yrch, take your weapons and prepare for a fight!"

The guards began to form a protective circle around their lord. The Orcs came and everybody fought as hard as they could. The circle around Elrond began to fall apart, but Elrond was a well-trained warrior himself and soon dark blood dripped from his sword as well.

The fight was coming to an end and the elves would have won, but Warg-riding Orcs came and the situation worsened. They encircled the fighting group of elves. A few of the Wargs were killed but there were too many. Glorfindel tried to protect his lord but he was too far away, and before he could reach him an Orc approached Elrond from behind and hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword. The half-elf lost consciousness and got stabbed in the shoulder with the dirty Orc blade. Glorfindel was powerless to see how Elrond was taken with the rest of the Warg-group.

The remaining Orcs injured the others so that they would not be able to follow, but they didn't kill them that would have taken too much time, after all, they only needed the elf lord.

Glorfindel was not easily discouraged and began to run after Elrond, but the Orcs took hold of him and knocked him unconscious. The last words that the seneschal screamed were:

"Elrond, mellon-nin, do not despair, I'll save you even if it's the last thing I'll do!

The first thing that greeted Elrond when he regained consciousness was darkness. The second thing was a sharp pain in his shoulder. His memory slowly returned to him and as he remembered the fight he groaned. Where was he? What had happened to the others? He could hear footsteps echoing through the darkness. They were near…

"Ah Elrond, I see you've decided to return to us… Wait a second; it's very dark here, isn't it? I will light some torches."

Light filled the room and Elrond could see that he was being held in large chambers of dark stone, with no furniture other than a wooden table with mithril chains fixed into the wood. The mere sight of it gave Elrond the chills…

The man who had spoken was an elf with cold eyes and a cruel smile on his lips. He was fully clad in black and his pale face was framed by thick black hair. Something about the way he held himself was predatory, ruthless, like a carnivorous beast...

"I see, my Orcs have already wounded you, what a pity… I thought I would get you unharmed. You are a good warrior, more than half of my Orc-group was murdered by you and your men… I'll have to breed new ones now, but that inconvenience is but a meager price to pay for your company…" The mysterious elf bent over Elrond and stroked with a long nailed finger over the half-elf's cheek, smiling in a way that made the half-elf shiver visibly. "Before I forget to tell you, my name is Aviron. I will be your companion through pain and torture the coming time…" He chuckled. "And we are going to get to know each other very, very well…"

After that, he called to Orcs and commanded them,

"Tie him to the table but don't wound him further, I want to do that myself."

Elrond was carried to the middle of the room, but as the Orcs began to tie him to the table, he began to punch and kick in every direction. They had no choice but to knock him unconscious again.

The next time Elrond awakened, he had a terrible headache. Aviron grinned at him and spoke,

"You are strong, Half-elf, but you can't free yourself now. These chains are strong, as you should know." The torturer let out a mock sigh. "Really a pity that you are already injured. Wait, I'll help you with this painful wound…"

Aviron went through the room and took a bowl with salt and a knife. He cut in the wound on Elrond's shoulder and sliced through the skin, cutting deeply all the way to his hipbone.

The pain was intense and Elrond had to bite his tong to stop himself from crying out. Aviron mustered him and grinned wider.

"It's hurting isn't it? Just wait until I am finished with you. You don't know the real meaning of pain yet."

And then he took a huge amount of salt and poured it into the cut. This time Elrond couldn't hold back a scream.

"What do you want from me, you demon? " Elrond asked after he had calmed himself. Aviron laughed and spoke,

"You are strong, Elrond Half-Elven. Strong and mighty. But you are fighting for the wrong side. The elves will not win; deep in your heart you know that Sauron cannot be defeated. You and I could be his greatest servants, and we will rule over the elves while he cannot." He smiled. "I give you two choices; either you follow me voluntarily, or I will break you to my will. Your pick."

Elrond shot him a dark look and spat Aviron in his face. The torturer didn't seem fazed; he simply wiped the spit from his face and shrugged.

"I'll take it that you chose option one… Very well, as you wish. It's a pity though. Such a beautiful form…" The dark elf sighed, and continued his work.

The next hours were filled with pained screams full of agony, and a laughing Aviron trying new methods of torture. The dark elf never allowed Elrond to let his mind slip away. Every time he was very close to sweet oblivion, Aviron put a soothing balm on one of the wounds, stopped his vicious games for a while to bring his victim back from the pain-induced daze. At the end of the day, Elrond was thrown in a cell. Aviron had stopped the torture only because he wasn't able to stop Elrond from losing conscious anymore…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N.: I'm sorry for this late update.I finished the chapter eight days ago and sent it to my Beta-reader but she didn't answer me so I decided that you deserve to know how the story carries on.

Please review, you haven't done that in the last chapter and I was worried that you didn't like it.

There are many mistakes in here because it wasn't reread…Sorry

**Please review!**

* * *

„Glorfindel, we cannot carry on like this. We have to rest. Our horses are tired and the men ar-" Erestor stopped when he heard something cracking in the forest. Both, Glorfindel and Erestor, turned to see Celeborn coming out of the woods with fifteen of his Galadrim. His eyes were full of anger as he said:

"Mae Govannen, lord Glorfindel and lord Erestor. I want to speak with your lord, please tell him I arrived."

Glorfindel spoke calmly to Celeborn, because he feared to anger him even more:

"My lord Elrond isn't here. Please calm yourself and sit with us at the fire, you look tired, my lord."

Celeborn ignored Glorfindel's comment and looked harshly at Erestor: „Why isn't he here? The white council is going to take place in Lothlorien and your lord is a necessary member, he has to be here."

Melpomaen, who had an injured arm because of the fight, went to the little group and said:

"We were ambushed by Orcs two weeks ago. Lord Elrond was taken as their captive, we followed them, but we lost the trial soon and could not find it again. Please my lord Celeborn, Elrond still loves your daughter. Please help us and search with us after our lost lord. We need hope and you are can help us to find Elrond.

After a short time of thinking, Celeborn agreed:

"We'll help you searching for your lord. But only because of my daughter I agree to this. She still loves him and grieves that she lost her happiness with him. I fear she will be even sadder if she hears from the tragedy and I don't want her to fade. But if your half elven lord ever breaks her heart again, he will never see another sunrise. Beside this, we will divide. We will search in the northern parts of the misty mountains, you in the southern. After one month we'll exchange our results with massages per bird. Do you agree?"

The two lords of Imladris nodded and bid their goodbye to Celeborn.

*Later*

Glorfindel was frustrated. Long weeks were spent with endless searching and a lot of fighting against Orcs, which were trying to hold the elves back. But they hadn't an encounter with the Orcs for five days, so Glorfindel feared that they might have lost the trail. The guards were very exhausted .Glorfindel held a speech after 21 days:

"We searched long for our beloved lord, but we cannot deny, that we all are very tired. I fear we have to retire to Imladris and rest there. The injured must be tended and we can't find our lord when we are so tired. But to pause doesn't mean to give up. After we are strong enough, we will continue our search. Let's go to Imladris!"

Encouraged, traveled the Imladris guards to Rivendell. After following nine, exhausting days of traveling they were fully exhausted. Imladris was to their luck not far away. After an half an hour they reached Imladris. A few healers ran to the courtyard followed by a disturbed had the task to rule over Imladris while the lords were attending the council in Lorien.

The injured were carried towards the healing wing. Curien stepped to Glorfindel, but he stopped him and limped slowly to his own rooms.

Glorfindel, Erestor, Melpomaen, Curien and a few of Elrond's advisors met two days later in their lord's study. Glorfindel began to report what happened:

"5 weeks ago, we departed from Imladris with our lord to join the white council in Lothlorien. We traveled a while but we were ambushed at the Redhornpass. After we seemed to win the fight, some Wargriders came and worsened the situation. Lord Elrond was wounded by an Orc and was dragged away by a Wargriders. There was nothing I could do but to watch him being carried away. We tried to find him for weeks until we had to stop and retire here because of utter exhaustion."

Melpomaen shook his head and spoke encouragingly:

"Only because we didn't find our lord this time, doesn't mean that we will never find him. I will not stop searching after him, even if he should be dead, I would find him, to bury him in dignity. When there is a chance that he is still alive, I will not stop searching after him. With every minute that passes, he could be forced to endure more pain. I will not leave my best friend to torture and pain. I will not stop searching after him. Will you stand you by my side and help me rescuing him? Or will you let him croak because he's just a Peredhel?!"

It became even quieter in the room, if it was even possible. The air became heavy. But one of the councilors spoke:

"Our lord might be a Peredhel and I hesitated first, but now I that know him, I understood that he is the best lord whoever existed, but this is my opinion. Lord Elrond never asked for personal servants, he gives so much of himself to keep Imladris save and he watches over every occupant selflessly. He deserves that we at least try to find him."

So the decision was made. Many search groups were sent out. Although no progress could be seen, they gave not up. They exchanged messages with Lorien and so they found out that Lothlorien hasn't found their lord too.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey again, I hurried and here is the next chapter: D

I'm sorry, I try to upload as fast as I can but it takes much time because I have to learn for school too and I'm learning English and now Latin, Spanish at once. So this may be an excuse for my bad grammar and spelling.

However, I hope you enjoy the story.

Only Aviron belongs to me, the rest to a genius called Tolkien…

**Please review!**

Peredhel=Halfelf

* * *

Elrond did not know how long he had been unconscious when he awoke. The only feeling he had was intense pain. He closed his eyes in afford to ignore the pain he felt. The sound of approaching footsteps broke through his concentration .He could feel that he was dragged back to the room in which he was tortured the last time .He was roughly throw to the ground and he groaned in pain. When opened his eyes he looked in the mocking eyes of Aviron.

"So you finally are ready for the next round of our little game. But at first I will ask you again, will you join me and become a mighty and loved lord under the command of our master Sauron the great."

Elrond glanced furiously at Aviron and answered: "I'll rather die. You may be able to break my body but you will never break my will."

Aviron shrugged:" We will see what you will do, when agony is the only feeling you know, when your heart is empty, when you finally realized that your friends have forsaken you. When you finally understand that Celebrian's choice to abandon you was the only right thing she did in her life. I wonder what happens if you lost you hope… Let's get on with the torture; I don't want you to mend too fast…" Aviron looked around and murmured: "what do I want to do with you…ahh I know something perfect for you. ", he turned to his Orcs and said: "Bind him to the chair."

The torturer grinned as Elrond was helplessly dragged to the chair and he laugh a silent, evil laugh we he thought what he might do to the Halfelf .When Elrond was bound to the chair, Aviron took a pliers and began to pull Elrond's fingernails. When Elrond began to scream, Aviron talked happily to the Halfelf:

"You know Elrond, you should be happy that I'm chosen to torture you men die eventually, I'm immortal and I want you to know that I'm fully capable of healing your wounds. You will never die… this torture will end directly, when you choose to fight at our site …" Aviron never got an answer because Elrond slipped shortly after this speech in unconsciousness.

When Elrond awoke again, he felt much pain in his left arm. When he opened his eyes, he realized, that he was still bound to the chair and that Aviron was doing something with his arm. He turned his head and saw, that Aviron had a thin knife in his hand and slowly stabbed his upper arm. Aviron stopped and looked at Elrond, and then he grinned:" you know I've a good idea what I could do to your arm…"

Aviron took an extra rope to bind Elrond's arm at the chair tightly. Elrond began to struggle but it was too late he couldn't move his arm anymore. Aviron drove the blade further in Elrond's arm and Elrond stopped moving. Aviron grinned:

"Yes, Elrond stop moving it will get painfully if you move…I forgot it is painful. So let's begin…"

Aviron took a little plier from a table in the corner of the room. Then he went to Elrond and began to pull his fingernails.

Elrond screamed as Aviron pulled his nails and tried to free his arm. Aviron stopped shortly to push the knife deeper in Elrond's arm. Elrond squirmed and wriggled and suddenly broke the blade and Aviron had only the hilt in his hand.

But Aviron wasn't angry, he was amused:

"Is it painful, little one? Are you not able to bear so little pain? Really I should pity you, but I can't. You don't understand that you're much weaker when you fight against Sauron and my will… If you only would accept that your full power can only be revealed at the dark side… Where did I stop? Yes your fingernails…You only have two of them left, do you realize that?"

Elrond didn't answer and Aviron continued the torture. When Aviron had pulled all of Elrond's nails out, he looked at Elrond:

"So Halfelf what do you say do my offer?"

Elrond looked stubbornly at Aviron:

"I will never give up, I will be rescued, you will see. I will never break, many before you failed already. I won't break now. I vowed to my people to protect them by every cost. You can torture my as much you want, I will never betray my people."

Aviron only shrugged:

"As you wish little Peredhel…" he turned to four his Orcs, who stood in a corner, "Beat him, until he screams and begs for forgiveness."

After that command he left the room and let the Orcs play their games with Elrond. His screams could be heard through the huge tunnel system. Many hours later, Elrond was return to his little cell. He was once again unconscious and blood was on his tunic. His body was badly bruised and a few rips were broken. The shard of the blade was still in his upper arm and his back was bloody from whip chops.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, here comes the new chapter :D

I hope you enjoy my story…

And I've got a question for you: does it hurts so much to give me a small review? Please you'll get something for each review*offers chocolate*

Thank you soo much for your support, **Morwen80**; **Mikotsuki** and **Emma**!(want some chocolate?)

Nothing belongs to me but a few men and an evil elf… ;(

* * *

**Lorien**

"Celeborn, have you found any signs of Elrond's survival?", asked Galadriel concerned.

"No", Celeborn shook his head, "We still haven't found any signs of him. It seems that he has disappeared completely. We found many Orcs and slayed them but we couldn't find anything suspicious, except a few Orc camps, I will send a patrol to destroy them. I ho-"

"Adar!" Celebrian ran to the couple and hugged her father. She looked at him with hope in her eyes and asked:

"Have you found any signs of Elrond yet?"

Celeborn shook his head:

"No sell-nin, we haven't found anything yet. But I promise you to search after him until we found him."

Celebrian looked up to her father with despair in her eyes:

"I know, Adar, that you won't give up your search after him but I fear that your outlay might not be enough to save him in the right time. Elrond was captured nearly two months ago and most likely tortured. How can even a strong elf like Elrond survive an over two month lasting torture? It is nearly impossible and the worst is that everything is my fault. I should have left him because of this little dispute. Elrond is dying because of me and I can do nothing to help him… I feel so bad."

She left and Galadriel and Celeborn discussed strategies.

**Somewhere in the misty mountains**

Elrond returned slowly to consciousness. His whole body burned with pain, his rips were cracked is left wrist was broken and hung in an odd angle. The cuts on his breast were deep but they had stopped bleeding. He knew that he couldn't survive longer than two weeks anymore. Yes, he could even feel how the life was leaving his body. The fading was slow but it would gain speed when he would give up all hope. He longed to feel the sun on his face again, to see the stars and his father again, he missed the fresh air. All that was lost to him now.

Elrond could hear whispers nearby. He slowly sat up and began to examine his surroundings, he startled when some tipped him on his shoulder. Elrond turned slowly to see a young man, who was eyeing him curiously. The man whispered:

"Can you hear me, Elf?"

Elrond grimaced but as he faintly nodded, the man spoke again:

"I see you look very harassed, elf." The man glanced compassionately at him and spoke again.

"No one has been tortured like you, elf, but we are only men and I think Aviron just wants to try some new methods to torture you on us. I have something to eat if you like; you have to get your strength again before Aviron returns in about three hours. He was very furious when he came here to return you to your cell."

He gave Elrond some old bread and a cup of water. He told him of their capture and their live in the dungeon. Elrond learned that nineteen men were imprisoned under the mountains for nearly ten years.

As soon as Elrond had finished his makeshift meal, his strength returned. But he didn't feel only his strength returning, but also a feeling which he only seldom felt. It was the feeling of pure stubbornness it was the feeling of clinging to the life, the need and the pure will to survive and to save the ones he held dear.

He slowly stood and ignored the pain he felt. Elrond pulled the broken blade out of his shoulder and began to open the lock with it. After five minutes of concentration a quiet click announced his freedom.

After an hour the men too were freed by the Halfelf. They soon found the way out of the dungeons and together they ran to safety. After four hours of running, they halted and Elrond explained his plan:

"We are in the middle of the misty mountains now. It is very dangerous here due the fact of the many Orctunnels and the cold. Normally the cold wouldn't be a threat for you all because you all have warm clothes and everybody can make a fire, but everyone is injured and this is worsening our situation. We will light a fire and stay here for the night and I shall treat your wounds. Four of the ones with lesser injuries should be looking for food and clear water."

After water and two rabbits were found they made a warming stew. Elrond had found some herbs which helped to ease the pain and against infection, which facilitated the threatening of the men.

At midnight the wound of everyone was treated, incept for Elrond's…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again I'm late but I actually can explain it this time:). I got a new laptop with Windows 8 and my old word program doesn't work on my new laptop so I had to get a new one...

And I wasn't really satisfied with the crap I wrote so this kinda took long.

Disclaimer: All that stuff belongs to Tolkien. Only Aviron and a few men and Orcs are mine;(

Thank you **"Morwen80**","**Just me and I**" and a **guest** :)

You are all awesome and I would give you sooo much chocolate but for now *offers hot chocolate*

**Please review I have to know if you guys like the story or if I should stop writing!**

* * *

Elrond didn't awoke at the next morning. His wounds were infected and he had lost much blood. The night has been extremely cold and the morning were still too cold for him to waken up. He nearly froze to death in the last night.

The men in his group woke up and saw the elf lying motionlessly on the ground with a blood soaked tunic. They were frightened to witness a so mighty creature dying.

They discussed what the should do. One man said:

"The elf is dying we can't help him and he only would hinder us. None of us know the art of healing good enough to safe his life. He saved our lifes with his great healing ability and his courage to free us from our cells. But as I said he is hindering us and we have to save us from Aviron, who should catch up with us in a few hours. Lothlorien is nearby we should go there and let our wounds heal. I am sure the lords of the golden wood wouldn't turn their backs to us because we need help. We should depart now."

The man who woke Elrond wasn't convinced. It wasn't right to let the elf die here in the wild and let his body unburied. But the other man was right, they were probably chased by Aviron and that was a dangerous thing. He would follow the majority.

The majority decided to leave the Halfelf alone to his death and to wander with the group to Lothlorien.

The were on their way to Lothlorien but they were too slow and Aviron caught up with them. Everyone was killed but one, who was asked:

"Where is the elf? Where did you hid him?"

"I don't know", answered the frightened man, "We left him four days´ago. He was badly wounded he should be dead by now.."

Aviron was furious and stabbed him his sword into his stomach.

It was in the middle of the night when Elrond woke up again. It was very dark and hot. The trees were cracking. Reading the signs correctly, Elrond sat up and looked around. The fire which the men had let burning, had spread on the forest was burning. Elrond was surrounded by flames and the came nearer, nearer and nearer. Elrond despaired. How could he escape when he was surround by fire, his whole body ached, burned with pain. He had only two choices: Either he could give up and stay where he was and die slowly in the burning fames or he could run into the flames and try to escape.

He chose the second option. He ran through the fire, the flames, burning and hot, destroyed his skin, burned a part of his hair. His tunic and trousers burned until they were only shreds. But Elrond didn't stop running. He had to continue, to see Celebrian again, to explain her the misunderstanding and to stay his last minutes with her. The further he ran, the more he doubted that he would see her ever again. But he couldn't die. Who should to the task that he was appointed to when he was dead? It was his purpose to see the one ring destroyed and Sauron defeated. He was willing to go through the whole torture again, if that could safe middle earth.

After a half an hour, he reached the Nimrodel and threw himself into the cool water to slack the flames.

After the risk of being burnt was over, Elrond passed out in the river.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys I already finished the next chapter so here it comes. :)

It is a short one but I have some problems with my structure so I had some changes in here (Lothlorien there, Rivendell here..)

Thanks to Morwen80 for your review; DD

Please review!

Actually I'm looking for a beta-reader any volunteers?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Aviron...

***Rivendell***

The news of the capture of lord Elrond were soon known by everyone in Imladris. His absence could be felt everywhere. The children missed his great tales, which he used to tell, the councillors had more work to do, the Hall of Fire was empty without him, his best friends Melpomaen, Erestor and Glorfindel, were alone and sad without him. Even the weather was different. It was no longer sunny and warm, but cloudy, rainy and cold. Everyone in Imladris would be very happy to have their lord back.

***Lothlorien***

Celeborn returned home, after a long search. He greeted Galadriel with a kiss and said:

"Hello my love, I'm back."

Galadriel smiled and looked at him before she asked:

"Have you found Elrond or are you still unsuccessful?"

Celeborn sighed:

"We haven't found him yet. But we found nineteen dead men near the Nimrodel three days ago. The seemed to have endured some torture and were flying of something or someone. I'm not sure what it means."

Galadriel nodded and looked concerned at Celeborn, who's shoulders were slumped.

"Come, meleth-nin, lets go to bed and rest there for a while. You are weary and exhausted. You should go to bed."

Celeborn nodded and both went to bed to enjoy a short time of rest and peace.

***Somewhere near the Misty Mountains***

Elrond felt like he were floating. It was icy cold and his body burnt and ached and his body protested against every kind of movement. apathetic, he discovered that his arm was dislocated arm and a broken leg. He was frozen to his very bone and little later he realised that he was still lying in the river, floating.

The river was cold that meant that it was a river of melt water from the Misty Mountains. There were only few of such rivers and this one was very wide and that had to mean that he was in the Nimrodel and on his way to Lothlorien. Or he already was in Lothlorien. And that meant that he were near safety. But Aviron, he had to be after him, wouldn't he endanger Lothlorien and Celebrian? Otherwise, if Celeborn and Galadriel accept him in their land, they had to know what they are doing. His fright was forgotten in the chance of survival. I tried to crawl out off the river but the pain was too much and he was too weak to even move, so he collapsed in the river again and he felt the darkness engulfing him. His last thoughts were: Celebrian, my love I don't want to die without seeing you again. Please my love, please.

After that he knew and felt no more.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Hey guys! I have the new chapter :D

Still not the end...*chuckles* anyway thank you so much **Morwen 80** for at least trying to reread my chapter (I was too dumb to send the whole chapter D; Yes it's my fault, I'm so sorry...)

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I'm not Tolkien, I mean look at me... Anyway nothing belongs to me but Anaria.

Translations:Talan= the "houses" in the Mallorn trees

Nana=Mother (mum/mama)

**Please review!**

* * *

Celebrian became very silent in the last weeks. She was always in her talan, staring into the air and she was often crying. She didn't eat much and as a result she was getting too thin. Her parents knew that she was fading because she blamed herself for the accident at the Redhorn pass and Elrond's capture. They didn't even know if Elrond was still alive. Her best friend, Anaria was worried too. They often had spent the evenings outside, watching the sunset, bathing in the river or having a picnic. But lately Celebrian wasn't in the mood to do such things. Anaria knew that her best friend was fading and she was willing to help had spoken with Celebrian's parents and they agreed to her idea. She would take Celebrian outside to the Nimrodel to her favourite spot and talk about the lost Half-elf.

She found Celebrian on her Talan, again staring into air.

"Celebrian, come with me, I planned a picnic near the Nimrodel at your favourite spot. Your parents agreed to the idea and we are totally alone there. Please do me this favour this one time, staring is not going to help you."

Celebrian sighed:

"Fine Anaria I'm coming with you but we won't stay long, will we?"

Anaria shook her head and they headed to the river. The stayed longer then Anaria had planned but she didn't mind their delay and she was sure Celebrian's parents wouldn't be mad too. Celeborn was still searching for Elrond and Galadriel was able to far-speak.

Celebrian was laughing and even singing a bit and Anaria didn't want to disturb her.

Suddenly they heard a groan.

Celebrian stopped singing and ran towards the groan. When she found what she was looking for, she sank to her knees and leaned over something.

Anaria ran after her and she was horrified. There was an elf lying on the ground, his whole body was burned, everywhere was blood, there were scratches, cuts and punctures. His legs seemed to be broken. There seemed to be more injuries because is breathing was shallow.

It was a warm day and even the water wasn't cold, nevertheless the elf shivered.

Anaira winced. His injuries had to be painful.

Celebrian said:

"We should take him home to the Talan of my parents, maybe they can heal him. He is still alive but I fear he won't hold on any longer, if we don't help him."

Anaria nodded and together they brought him to Celebrian's parents Talan. Anaria took her leave than. Celebrian carried the man to her mother.

"Celebrian, whom are you carrying?"

"Elrond, Nana, Anaria and I found him near the river. Please get father. Elrond is still alive but I don't know how long he'll stays alive though. He is badly injured."

.Galadriel looked worried at her daughter:

"your father is still searching for Elrond but he will return in one hour. I'll tell him to speed up so he will be here sooner. Please lay him on your bed on try to encourage him. You have to tell him what he would loose if he would die. Maybe we can get some time in this fashion."

Celebrian nodded and did as she was told. Se took Elrond's hand, which was cold and clammy, in hers and whispered:

"You have to live. You have come so close to safety, you can not give up now. Please, there is so much for what it is worth living. Don't give up now."

Tars flowed freely down her cheeks. She felt for his pulse. First she couldn't find it but after a long time she found a very weak, slow heartbeat. It was getting weaker every time it beat. Celebrian sobbed:

"No, no, don't die now. Please!I, I...I love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:A new chapter is here! :D Thank you soo much **Morwen 80** for beta-reading my chapter, you are awesome. In my opinion, Celeborn is one of the best healers of middleearth so...

I actually wonder, if I should kill Elrond,so tell me if you like to have him dead or alive. ;)

Adar= father

**Please review!**

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

It was late in the evening when Celeborn returned. He began to despair. They had searched for Elrond for long weeks but couldn't find a sign of him. He was greeted by Galadriel.

"Good you are back. We feared that you wouldn't make it in time."  
Celeborn was confused,  
"You feared I wouldn't make it in time? I hurried back as fast as I could, like you told me. Galadriel what has happened. I thought something happened to our daughter!"  
Galadriel sighed,  
"No. Actually Celebrian is well...as well as one could expect her to be in her situation. Anaria and she went on a picnic this morning. They stayed longer then I expected, but I didn't worry. At midday Celebrian returned with an injured man in her arms. He was Elrond and he is dying. Celebrian is trying to win some time since she arrived with Elrond, but he needs to be treated. Our healers didn't know what to do so we had to wait for you..."  
Celeborn nodded. He wanted to speak but he was interrupted by a groan from Celebrian's room. Then he could hear a desperate struggle for air and then Celebrian's voice begging:  
"Please, Elrond, my love, breath, please, breathe in … breath out, calm now. No, no don't give up now... Help is near...Elrond!"  
Celeborn stepped in the room and saw Elrond lying on her bed. His face was nearly white and the wounds could easily be seen on his breast. He had welding beads of sweat on his forehead, but he was shivering violently.  
"Father, he is cold as ice. Please help him!"  
Celeborn stepped closer to them and laid his hand on Elrond's forehead. He shuddered and whispered:  
"I will go and get some pain killing herbs and some other things we'll need. I hope I'll be able to help him."  
Celebrian stroke Elrond's hair reassuring him while her father was gathering the necessary healing-items. Her father came back with a bottle of medicine, a knife, a bowel, hot water, bandages and a cloth.  
First, Celeborn cleaned all of Elrond's wounds...After that he cut the wounds open, which were infected and cleaned them with Athelas. He had to watch out that Elrond didn't lose too much blood and die from extreme blood loss.  
Celebrian got sick during the cleansing and stitching of Elrond's wounds, so she was forced to leave his side.  
Celeborn had to cure Elrond's wounds alone, but that was no problem for him. He had been very careful when Celebrian had watched, but now that she was gone, he could do his work faster and not have to be so careful of hurting her feelings.  
Celeborn had worked long and hard, until he finally finished binding all of Elrond's wounds.  
"Adar, have you finished?"  
Celebrian came in and put some food and drinks on a table. Then she studied her father:  
"You look tired Adar, you should rest. How is Elrond?"  
"I don't know if he will survive but his chances are bigger than they were. And Celebrian, I would rest, but Elrond has to be watched all the time and I have to feed him this tea. It will help him to get to regain his health again. Would you please ask your mother, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil to come here?"  
Celebrian nodded and went to find the elves.  
Celeborn dressed Elrond in linen pants and covered him with a blanket. After that, he took a cup with herbal tea and tried to get Elrond to drink it but Elrond shook his head unconsciously as he would think that the tea would be a terrible poison. Celeborn took a deep breath and gave it up. Maybe Celebrian could convince Elrond to drink the tea. He ate the food Celebrian had brought and waited for Galadriel and the others to come.  
After ten minutes, the five elves stepped into Celebrian's room.  
Celeborn explained:  
"I have bid you to come here, because Elrond of Imladris was badly injured. I tended all his wounds and cleaned them. But this doesn't guarantee his survival. I'm tired after caring for his many wounds and have to regain my strength. Elrond has to be watched all the time and I can't do that now. I ask of you to alternate and watch him. Please, try to get him to eat and drink, it's very important for him.  
Celebrian, I tried feed him the herbal tea but he thought it was a poison, so I couldn't get him to drink it. Maybe you will succeed; I'll go to bed now."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi! Next chapter here *-* I hope you enjoy it! Thank you soo much **Morwen80** for the beta version!

**Please review!**

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me in this chapter ;( All belongs to Tolkien, who was a genius.

* * *

After Celeborn went to bed, Galadriel and Haldir decided that it would be best if they took turns and if Celebrian was the first to watch over Elrond, because she had to give Elrond the tea and she was the only one who could calm Elrond.  
When the others had left the room, Celebrian sat down at the edge of the bed on which Elrond was lying.  
She took his hand in hers and tried to warm it. She whispered:  
"Elrond, my love please listen to me. My father gave me a tea which will strengthen you but you have to drink it! I'll put the cup to your lips and you can sip... Please just try to drink it."  
She carefully put the cup at his lips and stroked his hair. Elrond sipped slowly and Celebrian was glad that swallowing was a reflex. When the whole cup was empty Celebrian couldn't hold her tears back. Tears were freely flowing down her face and dripping down on the blanket. Elrond didn't wake. He just lay there, unconscious and very pale. He didn't reach up and comfort her. He just laid there and didn't do anything. Celebrian laid her head on his bandaged breast and sobbed.  
After she had calmed herself, she fed Elrond some soup and was soon replaced by her mother.  
They spent the whole week like that, caring for Elrond, hoping for his survival and checking if his state had worsened.  
Elrond showed no signs of waking but he began to heal, which was very important. His pulse also became steadier but it was still weak.  
Celebrian sat at Elrond's side again. They had already cared a month long for him but Elrond hadn't woken so far. They hadn't sent a message to Rivendell, because the roads were too dangerous to travel on them.  
She looked at Elrond's face. His long, dark hair was tangled, his beautiful high cheekbones were pale, his lips were dry and his eyes were closed in his sleep. His upper body was fully bandaged.

He wore just linen pants and his wounds couldn't be seen. He was half covered by the blanket and was breathing softly.  
As she looked at his face again, she saw his eyes flutter and he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Celebrian he was shocked. He began to shake and tried to separate himself from her but she took his hand and whispered:  
"Shh Elrond, it is safe here. Don't worry no one will ever hurt you again."  
She smiled slightly and you could see by the look in her eyes that she still loved him but Elrond was trembling more violently and shuddered:  
"Celebrian. You... why are you here? Please... where am I? What happened?"  
Celebrian looked at him and stayed calm and tried to sooth him:  
"You are safe here. I found you badly wounded near the Nimrodel. My father has been caring for you and we were sitting at your side for a month."  
Celebrian was trying to hold her tears back but she failed and started sobbing:  
"I'm so glad that you are healing. I was so worried about you I feared that you would never wake. My father thought that it was very unlikely that you would ever wake up again, but now you are awake and speaking to me. I... I can't describe what I'm feeling right now."

Celebrian recalled that they had broken up and she expected him to be cold and repellent so she looked at her hands, which were folded on her legs. Then she felt his fingertips on her skin, gently brushing the tears away. Surprised she looked up and into his eyes. His eyes were gentle and full of love, of love for her.  
"Elrond?" Celebrian asked carefully. She had seen this look in his eyes before. It was a look a pure concern and compassion. But he soon turned his eyes from her and fidgeted with the sheet and said.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this..."  
Celebrian shook her head as she suddenly remembered:  
"Elrond you should eat and drink. Here drink the tea it will help you with the pain."  
She held the cup to his lips and let him sip. He was still too weak to even move his arms. After he had finished with the tea, she took the bowl with soup and began to feed him slowly. When the bowl too was empty, Celebrian said:  
"You should sleep now. You have to regain your strength."  
But Elrond didn't obey. He looked at her, sadly and whispered:  
"You will be gone in the morning if I sleep now. I don't want to be alone."  
Celebrian smiled and comforted him:  
"I will stay here and guard your sleep. Don't worry you won't be alone. I will never leave you all alone again."  
But he didn't hear her, he was already fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Next chapter ^^

I be in the Netherlands for about a week so I won't upload anything. But I will continue writing.

I'll upload the chapters when I'm at home again and have internet connection. Thank you,** I-love-Stars-123** for the review, I would have posted you a PM but you deactivated it. I'm glad you like my story.

Thank you **Morwen 80** for the beta-version, you are awesome.

Translations: meleth= (my) love

Disclaimer: Do I still have to write that I'm not Tolkien? Anyway, nothing belongs to me.

**Please review!**

* * *

Celebrian watched Elrond sleep. She had promised him she would stay and she would. She shouldn't have left him, it was her fault that Elrond had been tortured and had to be alone this whole time. She should have been with him, protected him, and encouraged him to go on, not to despair.  
"I will never leave you again, meleth."  
Celebrian said and gave Elrond a tender kiss on his lips. In this moment someone knocked. Startled, Celebrian said:  
"Come in, please."  
Her father came in with some tea and food. He asked:  
"Has Elrond woken?"  
"Yes he woke about one hour ago. I gave him the tea and the soup. He fell asleep shortly after he had eaten."

Celeborn smiled. So Elrond indeed had a chance to survive, although it was still unlikely. But Elrond looked better than he had days ago, he actually looked peaceful. He stated:  
"He looks better, than he did, don't you think? I think he has started to heal. I have come to watch over Elrond. You look tired and you have to rest."  
Celebrian was terrified:  
"No I won't leave his side! I promised him to stay next to him and I will keep my promise! Please let me stay this night, I can sleep on this chair, I don't care if I will be sore afterward, I won't leave him alone again!"  
"It is fine Celebrian, you can stay with him, but please eat, drink and try to sleep, and I don't want you to become ill."  
Celebrian answered:

"Yes, Ada I will!"  
Celeborn nodded and left the room, Celebrian would be fine as long she could stay with Elrond. Elrond would be fine soon, but how could he ever forgive her? She doubted he ever would. If she had stayed in Imladris and tried to solve the problems and misunderstandings they had, he would have been more careful while traveling to Chlorinate, she would have told him to have a bigger escort and only to travel at daylight. She would have been with him, but she hadn't.

While she thought like this and made herself feel guilty for everything that happened, Elrond woke again. He smiled to see her in thoughts. Why had she stayed? He was just a Half-elf, who wasn't important; he had hurt her, badly. How could she still stay so close to him? She had to hate him, he wasn't beautiful, not in his opinion, and he loved nothing more, than sitting somewhere in a library with an old book in his hands, reading. She loved the woods the whole life outside, but she loved reading too. They had sat next to another in the woods after a picnic, each with a book in their hands, cuddling and reading. He smiled at this memory and fell asleep again.

In the evening, Celebrian brought dinner for them. It was vegetable soup and some tea. Elrond's had some painkillers in it but she wouldn't tell him that there were also some sleeping herbs in it.  
Celebrian ate her food alone, because she didn't want to wake Elrond as long he could sleep. After she had finished with her food, she woke Elrond and fed him the food and tea. Celebrian blushed upon looking at Elrond again. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes clear and free of pain. He was so beautiful and that made her remember how much she had no, still loved him. Without noticing, she leaned forward to him until their lips met. As their lips met, she startled and thought:  
Oh by the grace of Valar, what am I doing? I am kissing him, but he must hate me!

She expected Elrond to shrink back, but he didn't. He responded to her kiss, and kissed her back with all the passion he held for her.  
The kiss was sweet, loving and the beginning of something new, another chance. When they broke the kiss, Elrond stared into her eyes questionably:  
"Celebrian, you know that I still love you with all my heart, nothing could ever change that, do you want to start again? Let's forget the mistakes we made and start new."  
"Yes, let's start again."  
Elrond yawned:  
"I am so tired, what did you put in the food?"  
"Nothing," Celebrian replied. "You should go to sleep now if you are tired, sleeping will help you to heal faster." Elrond asked:

"Will you sing a song for me, please? I love your voice and would make me so happy if you could sing for me."  
Celebrian nodded and began to sing:

"_I've been believing in something so distant_  
_As if I was human_  
_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_  
_In me, in me_

_All the promises I made_  
_Just to let you down_  
_You believed in me, but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist_  
_It still does_  
_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_  
_I'm just as scared as you_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Run away, run away_  
_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

_Take it all away_  
_Shadows of you_  
_Cause they won't let me go_

_Until I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Alone, and lost in paradise"_

(Evanescence, Lost in paradise)

Not mine  
As Celebrian finished singing, she looked down and noticed Elrond in a deep and peaceful sleep. She smiled and fell asleep next to him


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever uploaded. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Thanks to **Morwen80** for the beta-version, you are soo awesome :3

Thanks to **I-Love-Stars-123** I really appreciate you support!

Please review and tell me if you liked the story or what I have to improve!

**(Everyone who reviews get's a cookie ;D)**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything is Tolkien's.

* * *

He was in the torture room again. The torches were still burning and he was chained to the wall, he wasn't able to move his hands. His wounds were hurting and bleeding more than he had thought. Hadn't Celebrian rescued him? Wasn't he in Lothlorien with Celebrian? Hadn't she promised to stay with him? Was the whole rescue and rejoice with Celebrian just a dream? No! That couldn't be! He had freed the men in their cells he had treated their wounds, or was that just a projection of his mind? He didn't know.  
He heard approaching footsteps and raised his head. Aviron was before him and smiling evilly:  
"There you are, I thought I had lost you... Luckily I was able to heal some of your wounds so there won't be any danger of dying because of them now. Now, now, you are really too thin and you should drink something... I have some bread and water for you I can't have you starving now can I?  
Aviron gave Elrond the water and bread and waited patiently until he had eaten everything.  
"So my Half elf, you are quite wounded are you? I don't know what I can do to you without risking loosing you. Wait I remember, you still have your toenails I can pull them... "  
Elrond was terrified; he had endured so much torture he didn't want to experience that again so he stuttered:  
"No...Please, don't...!"  
Aviron grinned; he had the elf at his breaking point:  
"Then join me!"  
Elrond shook his head. He would never betray his friends:  
"I won't! I will never join you! You can't break me! I will die before I betray my friends..."  
Aviron smiled sadly, the Half elf disappointed him. He thought he would break now but he didn't:  
"We will see if you will be broken, but I can promise you, your body will be broken afterward."

He sighed and continued to torture Elrond. "No...Please, don't...! I won't! I will never join you! You can't break me! I will die before I betray my friends..."  
Celebrian was worried. Elrond thrashed in his sleep and he was whispering, shouting and yelling, he would never join... Join who? The one who had captured him? What had Elrond experienced? She had to ask him what happened, Elrond had nightmares about it and she wanted to help him. But she could only do that, if he was willing to tell her about the terrible days. Maybe he has been tortured or was just captured and a torture was planned. But his wounds looked like painful wounds of long days of torture. Elrond was obviously scared of something, afraid of someone. Elrond awoke suddenly, sitting up and trying to defend himself against attackers or even Aviron. But it was dark and quiet in the room; no servants of the dark lord could be seen or heard.  
Celebrian was at his side at instant. She tried to sooth him and stroke his hair whispering reassuring words to him, words of love of comfort and safety. His eyes were slightly out of focus and he was breathing heavily but his breath was shallow and came in gaps. His eyes spoke of fear. She cautiously touched his cheek and hesitantly stroked his hair and whispered:  
"Shh, my love, everything will be OK, it was just a bad dream, I'm still here and protecting you, do not despair."  
Elrond eyes focused on her and he smiled slightly and snuggled against her. Celebrian looked at him questioningly:  
"Love, what did you dream? I want to help you but I only can if you tell me what is terrifying you."

Elrond sighed:  
"I don't want you to worry, what happened is in the past and will hopefully be fast forgotten."  
Celebrian shook her head and said:  
"Elrond you are afraid of something, you even have nightmares and I see in your eyes that you fear someone or something! Please let me help and tell me of your fears! I'm here to support you but I can't if you don't tell what vexes you!" Elrond sighed again and began to explain what happened the last few weeks:  
"After you left I was in a sort of shock, I didn't know how much time passed but after some time Erestor came in and Melpomaen and he carried me to my rooms and bathed me. I nearly drowned in the water and the others thought I tried to commit suicide but it was just an accident. Weeks later the message of the gathering of the White Council came and I had to travel to Lothlorien. I despaired at that time, because I was sure I did something wrong, so I couldn't face you.  
I think I was fading but nothing could stop me from death...  
We were ambushed at the Red Horn pass, I tried to kill as many Orcs as I could but it wasn't enough. One stabbed me and then hit me on the back of my head so I lost consciousness.  
I woke in a dark room and an elf called Aviron greeted me. He started to torture me directly after I was bound to a table. I don't want to tell you everything he did, but as you can see he cut my skin, broke my bones and ripped my nails out. I was able to escape months later and freed a group of men too. I don't exactly know what happened then, but I know that, after I had cared for their wounds I fell asleep next to a fire we lit and didn't wake for days. I woke to the sound crackling woods and the smell of smoke. The whole forest was burning! I ran through the fire and threw myself into the river to douse the flames. I lost consciousness again and I only remember pieces of the time in the river. My last memory is waking up here and being at peace with you." Celebrian nodded and tried to understand all the information Elrond had given to her. After a while she asked:

"You fear Aviron then? Do you think he will pursue you until the end of your life?"  
Elrond swallowed and nodded slowly:  
"I fear I endanger you all! Aviron will do everything to get me back and to win me for his evil plans!"  
Celebrian stroked his hair soothingly and reassured him:  
"Elrond I will protect you no matter what happens, I will protect you as long as I can!"  
Elrond smiled tiredly and kissed her softly.  
"Thank you, my love, you don't know how much that means to me."  
"Sleep now, you are tired. I will guard your dreams, sleep now, sleep..."  
Elrond contently sighed and snuggled into the pillows. Celebrian smiled and laid down next to him to guard his dreams.


End file.
